


My Demons Come Back To Haunt Me

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Somebody to Die For [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Disabled Character, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Poor Charles, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Strangulation, Strong Language, Swearing, Tissue Warning, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: His demons came back and they always come back. His past had come back to haunt him and it will drag someone one else back to hell with them.





	My Demons Come Back To Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes some sensitive material so if you are sensitive to such topics than I advise you not to read this fic. 
> 
> Please read the tags and warnings carefully and if you decide to contribute to read forward please let me know what you think. Thank you.

Nightmares only manifest in the darkness where they eat away at our fears growing stronger as they do. Charles's nightmare was eating at his happiest moments, where he and Erik longed for a happy married life but the nightmare scaled down to his heart and broke that too. Charles watched from the other side of the cold room watching, listening, begging Mark not to harm or possibly kill Erik but Mark had known Charles than Erik had known him for he was a former boyfriend who took to drinking late then coming him drunk and aggressive and at the last straw had gotten Charles by his neck and threw him down the stairs which caused him his legs. Being wheelchair bound was not easy for Charles but when his sister Raven taken him out to a party that's when he met Erik. The other person in his life that had loved him despite his condition. But those were being eaten alive by the nightmare. It was almost gone.

Charles had awoken to the sound of broken glass where wondered where that could be. Charles woke Erik up and had him investigate the sound. It was a bad idea. Charles heard the sound of silence than a loud bang of pans crashing and glass smashing on the ground. Charles covered his mouth to silence his screams, he wanted to help Erik but he knew it would be helpless. But soon the door was swans opened harshly and there stood a tall but not muscular figure, he was 5ft 10" in size and had possible weighed no more than Charles was. The man moved forward and stopped by the bed looking down at Charles then everything went dark when Charles had only seen a hand come down his face.

The light had blinded him when he awoke and noticed far too well that this was their living room. The photo frames of Charles and Erik were destroyed, broken, glass everywhere. Charles wanted to cry but the man was intimating, something he can't handle. Charles turned his head to the side and cupped his mouth, there was Erik, his Erik all tied up from his wrist and legs, his mouth taped over with duct tape. His eyes, his greenish-blue eyes watering from the tears, Charles notices the blood gushing from his temple, his cheek and neck. He was shaking, frightened as he had never seen him before.  
"What do you want!? What do you I want with him?" Shouted Charles mixing his trembling voice with his tears. The man removed the mask he wore and to Charles's horror, the face revealed a familiar face. Mark Huching. Charles former lover.  
"I'm not here for him Charles... he is just causality... I'm here for you" he said, his voice drunk and slurred and as quickly as he came he knelt down and took Charles face and pulled him in a rough kiss. Charles struggled from his lips, his attempts of escape was in vain but he knew he was strong and swung his arm hitting his fist against Mark's jaw.

Mark flinched removing his lips from Charles's own. He panted with anger as frustration exploded throughout the room. Blood was strained from his bruised cheek.  
"YOU BASTARD! That's it... I wanted you back. I loved you first.. when I got out of prison I knew I had to find you... it was always been about you and I thought you were smart Charles but how can you love his son of a bitch!" He pointed to Erik still struggling to free himself. Charles bit his bruised lips which was a mistake because he cried harder  
"Because I. Never. Loved. You. You abused me, made me feel worthless, undesirable.. you feared me like a rat... I tried loving you but you took my liberty to walk away from me and I suffered... you can't do this again.. you can't I'll call the police and they'll come here and take you away again now let my boyfriend go!" He took several breathes, his eyes stinging hard from the tears that broke through his barriers.

Mark smirked and made his way to Erik. He knelt down stroking his hair than his face. He began to remove the duct tape from Erik's lips but before Erik had time to speak, Mark to hold of his neck and yanked him to his feet, Erik chocked in his grip struggling to be free and hold Charles close to him. He could hear his lover screaming, begging for him to stop but Mark tightened his thin but strong fingers around his neck... Erik was about to black out when the ringing of the phone rang. It rang and rang... there was silence in the room. Now here is Mark's mistake, he let Charles answer the phone and with the offering of putting him back on his wheelchair Mark dropped Erik, not gently at all. Erik dropped hard on the ground and almost thought he heard his ankle snap.  
"Please... please don't do this" cried Erik but Mark wasn't listening. He kicked Erik in the ribs shutting him up. Charles winced trying hard not to cry. Mark handed him the phone.  
"Hurry up! No messing around"  
"I got you..." Charles replied and now with the phone, the voice of his sister was all he needed.  
"Hey Charles I wanted to know if you are available tonight, maybe you can bring Erik along, you know we can party and stuff, I heard Emma has this great party going on downtown, care to join us" she said allowing Charles to answer.  
_'This is your chance'_  
"Thank you, Raven, for the offer... if you would **please** mind I would need some **help** so if that's okay with you that all of **us** can enjoy the party. I know if I **call** you soon I'll let you know. I also heard from Emma that the song from **The Police** is the best. But no matter, me and Erik are doing fine, I hope you doing fine, well we have **not much time** as Erik is insisting for dinner but **goodbye, I love you** "

Charles handed back the phone and there he watched as the events unfolded in front of him. Mark wanted to yeah Charles a lesson by taking his knife and cutting Erik's skin deeply, drawing blood as he went along. Both Charles and screamed, Mark just tormented Charles, he spoke ill to him about what he will do to Erik in front of him. To beat him hard, make him bleed, to slit his throat and have sex with his dead body... these images were horrific and made the nightmare grow even bigger eating Charles inside out. Hours of this torture continued until the door was knocked and sound sounds of the police came through the wooden door.  
" THIS IS THE POICE! Open the door!" One shouted.  
"You... YOU BASTARD! You sent ten hear.. gosh Charles you always ruin the fun but for your bad behaviour you just caused Erik's life" he roared as he took his knife and straddled a bow unconscious Erik and raised his hand and took the knife with him. The sliver blade stabbed through Erik's chest, cutting deep into his skin and vital organs, Charles screamed and reached out for his lover but tumbled out of his wheelchair remaining helpless as he watched fearfully of his life. Both their lives. Mark stabbed Erik ten time in this chest before taking a gun from other pocket and aimed it at Charles.  
"Please.." begged Charles crying from the pain. His head shaking.  
"I'm sorry.. we could have been something" and he drew the gun and back and pointed it to his own head and fired.

The door bashed opened and several people in police outfits came in their find drawn. After they came Raven as she rushed through the mess, her jacket off and handed it over Charles's shoulders. He cried in her arms and screamed when she cried too. Raven said it was going to be okay but that was a lie, it was never going to be okay. Erik was dead and nothing could replace that. Erik was going t mo marry Charles the next morning, he was going to take Charles to the park, they were going to have a picnic and then after lunch Erik will kiss him then pull out the ring and ask to be his husband, Charles would say yes and tackle him down on the blanket under the shade of the tree. That would be nice. That would be perfect. If it wasn't just a fantasy. Charles hated the reality and yet he was trapped in it. Lost like a child that he was once before. Lost. That's all.

No justice for Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. No justice for him, no justice for Charles or Raven. Raven campaigned for better prison checks, she made a charity for those coping with those who had lost loved ones who never got the justice they deserved. She names it the Charles Xavier- Lehnsherr society. Charles smiled. It's been a year now and Charles wanted Erik back. He wheels himself towards the grand burial ground where Erik laid.  
"You would have been proud of what Raven had done, she had done a fine job" he laid the flowers of roses and lilies, the type that Erik's mother loved before she died.  
"Happy anniversary my love, you are not alone, I love you too much... I wish you were here" he said and there was a single tear he felt what felt like the ghost of Erik standing behind him. A hand on his shoulder. His lips on his cheek and a whisper: "thank you for everything, I miss you too, I love you" then it disappears and so does Charles too. 


End file.
